This Is My Scorpius
by Moose Juice
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are in their sixth year at Hogwarts and dating openly. They're happy and accepted at school, but when it comes to telling Al's parents, Scorpius isn't so sure. Oneshot. Largely fluff.


_**Just a little oneshot that arrived in my brain recently. No slash (sorry) and MAJOR Albus/Scorpius fluff. If you're not an adoring fangirl, it might make you a little bit queasy, but go ahead and decide for yourself. (I haven't provided buckets, I'm afraid.) Reviews would be appreciated. :)**_

**This Is My Scorpius**

'Are you sure about this?' Scorpius whispered hesitantly, looking apprehensively at the door. Albus sighed.

'They're not going to kill you,' he said, rolling his eyes.

'He's going to hate me, though,' Scorpius argued with a slightly melodramatic shake of the head. Lily laughed and James, standing behind the blond boy, raised an eyebrow, privately and reluctantly agreeing with him.

'Just open the door, Lily,' Albus told his younger sister, who complied. James and Lily entered the Potters' home – which immediately enveloped them all in the gorgeous scent of pine trees and home baking, a smell that comforted Scorpius slightly – with a chorus of 'Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad! Merry Christmas!' before departing up the stairs at the speed of lightning.

'Hi, kids!' Ginny said brightly, coming in from the kitchen with a plate of mince pies. She looked around, suddenly noticing the absence of two of her children. 'Al, where are – oh!'

Scorpius smiled awkwardly as she noticed him, and made sure to keep his eyes on the cream carpet, which was flecked with pine needles that had made their glorious escape from the huge, decorative pine tree in the corner. A strand of shiny red tinsel made its itchy way over his shoulder and tickled his cheek before retreating back onto the tree. He felt profoundly uncomfortable.

'Merry Christmas,' Harry muttered, coming down the stairs. He turned to Ginny, who was looking somewhat shell-shocked at the unexplained arrival of a pale, blond sixteen-year-old amongst her dark- and red-haired children. 'Are James and Lily up to something? I saw them both upstairs and they couldn't stop laughing but they wouldn't tell me why. If they've gone and exploded the toilet seat again –' He suddenly stopped and noticed Scorpius for the first time.

'Oh my god,' he said. 'What's _he _doing here?'

Ginny and Harry looked at Albus for an explanation. Albus flushed slightly (Scorpius couldn't help but notice that it was rather attractive) but remained calm.

'Mum,' he said quietly, 'Dad, this is my – this is Scorpius.'

'Oh my god,' said Harry again.

'Um… hi,' Scorpius said nervously, because nobody else was saying anything and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. There was a small weight in his chest, as though he'd just swallowed a rock. 'I'm, erm, I'm Albus's um… I'm Scorpius.'

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again.

'_What?'_

His tone was like acid, and Scorpius winced involuntarily. Albus looked upset; Ginny concerned.

'But – but I thought you _knew _I was gay, Dad! I thought you were fine with it!' Albus cried. He sounded like a child who didn't know what he'd done wrong, and it broke Scorpius's heart to hear him so plaintive and pitiful instead of the strong, quietly confident Albus he knew so well.

'I'm fine with you being gay,' Harry said. 'I just didn't know you were –' he struggled for the right words, shooting Scorpius a dirty look for good measure – '_Malfoy-sexual_.'

'Harry,' Ginny warned. She took hold of his arm and he sagged against her, anger visibly draining out of him.

'Of all the boys,' he moaned, as she led him into the kitchen. 'Of all the boys in Hogwarts, he has to pick _Malfoy's kid?_'

Albus and Scorpius waited until Harry and Ginny were safely in the kitchen with the door shut, then collapsed on the sofa with a synchronised sigh.

'Oh god,' said Scorpius. 'Oh god.'

'What?' Albus asked, touching his arm. 'I'm sure he'll come round once Mum talks to him, Scorpius. He'll get over it. It's just…' He sighed. 'Well, it's kind of hard for him, because our parents aren't exactly –'

'Exactly!' Scorpius cried. 'You're dad's supposed to be liberal and open-minded and caring! If _he's _reacting like this, think what _my _dad'll be like!'

Albus gave him a pitying look. 'It'll be okay, Scorp. All you dad should want is for you to be happy. What's the worst he can do?'

'Um, throw me out?' Scorpius suggested.

'He won't throw you out!' Albus dismissed. 'Besides,' he added with a grin, 'even if he did, you could always come and live here.'

Scorpius laughed, and the weight in his chest lessened slightly. 'I'm not sure your parents would be too happy about that.'

'They won't have a choice,' Albus grinned. 'Anyway, Mum wouldn't mind.'

'No,' Scorpius said, smiling himself. 'Your mum seems pretty cool.'

'What's yours like?' Albus asked curiously.

Scorpius shrugged. 'Bit of a bitch, really.' They sat in silence a little while, both deep in thought.

'I haven't even told them I'm gay yet,' Scorpius said abruptly.

'Oh,' Albus replied, not knowing quite how to respond. 'Why not?'

Scorpius sighed.

'I'm an only child, right?' Albus nodded, and Scorpius continued, 'So's my father. I'm his only hope of continuing the "noble pureblood line."' He sneered slightly at the words 'noble pureblood line'.

'Right,' said Albus. 'But, I mean, it's not that big a deal, is it? Grandkids and that.'

Scorpius gave him a small, cynical smile. 'You don't understand, Al,' he said, shaking his head. 'It _is _a big deal to someone who's so obsessed with his pureblood heritage. And my father is one of those people. I don't even want to _think _about what he's going to say when he finds out he'll never have a blood-related grandchild, much less that I'm going out with a Potter of all people.' He smiled sadly.

'Well… this _is_ - worth it, isn't it?' Albus asked a little nervously.

'What do you mean?'

'You - you do still want to do this, don't you? Because…' Albus took a deep breath. 'Because if it's not worth the trouble… if - if _we're _not worth – this,' he gestured around the room, 'then… then I don't mind. Well, I mean – I won't _cling _to you. I'll let you go.'

Scorpius gave the dark-haired boy a questioning look. 'Are you… asking me to imagine what it'd be like if I _dumped _you?'

Albus shrugged. 'I suppose so. I mean, just imagine, you could make your parents proud with a pureblood Slytherin girlfriend, a couple of platinum-blond children… No more glancing over to the Gryffindor table, no more sneaking out to the Room of Requirement at night like we used to…' Albus grinned at the memories of sneaking out late at night to the seventh floor and waiting for Scorpius in the Room, which would transform itself into a sort of common room in various shades of red and green. It seemed unreal that they'd only been together two months.

'I can't.'

'What?'

Scorpius shook his head and laughed disbelievingly. 'You're asking me to imagine life without you, Albus Severus Potter. And I can't do it.'

Albus's eyes widened. The effect was rather comical, but Scorpius opted to spare him and not mention it. 'W-what are you saying?' the dark-haired boy asked.

Scorpius smiled, marvelling at how wondrously green those eyes were. They were, he reflected, the thing that had captivated him about Albus Potter in the first place. The night the Slytherins' Halloween Party had got a little _too _rowdy, and he'd staggered out of the common room to get some air and stumbled against a skinny chest, a shock of dark hair and a pair of emerald green eyes on their way to talk to the Potions Master…

He took a deep breath. 'I'm saying I love you, Al.'

Albus's mouth fell open. 'Oh.'

'Is – is that okay?' Scorpius asked, suddenly anxious. Albus recovered, and gave him a breathtaking smile.

'Of course it is. You're my boyfriend.'

Scorpius smiled himself. 'Good.'

'I love you too.'

'Good.'

'Al?' Ginny came out of the kitchen, tugging Harry by the hand. Albus noted that, at the moment, The Boy Who Lived looked rather a lot like The Boy Who Had Just Been Told Off By His Mother. His smile grew a little wider.

'Scorpius,' said Ginny, smiling warmly, 'Harry has something he'd like to say to you. Harry?'

Harry shrugged awkwardly as he stepped forward. He took a deep breath and said, 'Scorpius, I'm sorry that I judged you because of your father. I shouldn't have been so prejudiced. I'm sure you make Al very happy, and as long as you're his boyfriend, we accept you as part of the family.' The words sounded sincere enough, if a little rehearsed.

'Thank you,' Scorpius replied.

'But if you hurt him, I retain my right to kill you,' Harry added. Scorpius smiled.

'I'll make sure I don't harm a hair on his head,' he replied. Harry cracked a smile himself.

'Good.'

'Thanks, Dad,' Albus murmured. Harry smiled at his younger son, before turning back to Scorpius.

'So... I don't suppose you want to see some of Al's baby pictures?'


End file.
